


Coming Back

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month, four weeks, thirty days… Adam had counted it down to the second… it was too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

The water’s a bit too cold; Adam thinks, but he knows better than to say anything about it. He just smiles, his lover is home and he couldn’t be more happy. Sauli arrived late last night, the first hug between them was bone crushing and breathtaking, they didn’t speak, they didn’t say ‘hello’ or ‘I missed you’ words were pointless when there was such a connection between them, telling everything the other person wanted to know. Hands trembled as they touched warm skin, eyes watered and knees almost gave in to the passionate moment. Neither of them had the power to tear away from each other’s arms, because they were slaves to their own love.

 

“Congratulations, baby.” Adam said, his voice shaking and powerless. That he had to say, because he hadn’t said it yet, Sauli won an award the other night, but Adam was asleep at the time, then Sauli got on the place and no phone calls were allowed. Sauli didn’t respond, his arms just gently patted Adam’s back, he wasn’t ready to let go yet.

 

A month, four weeks, thirty days… Adam had counted it down to the second… it was too much.

 

***

 

“I would wake up every day in this bed… alone, and it was the most sad cold feeling that I ever had to deal with, the scent of your skin had worn off the pillow weeks ago and I really needed your touch.” Adam confesses as they both lay close in bed. They ate a little and then went straight up to their room, but they didn’t sleep even if it was quite late, Sauli was jet lagged and Adam wouldn’t tear his eyes away from Sauli, not for more than a blink. Sauli grabbed Adam’s hand and started slowly licking and sucking on his fingers.

 

“If you won’t go to sleep, then let’s make love. I want you as close as I can get you to me.” Adam let out a quiet whimper and moved to lie on top of his lover, giving and taking what they both held off to for a whole month.

 

***

 

That night was magical and so was this morning, but probably the most contempt feeling was this… watching Sauli climb out the pool, muscles tensing as he pulls himself out of the water, his toned body dripping wet, completely naked and the contempt look on Sauli’s face. He hadn’t just missed Adam, he missed their home, their life and apparently their pool.

 

“Damn! That was cold.” Sauli comes inside the house, petting himself with a towel. “It’s only been a month, yet it got colder.” Adam shakes his head I disbelief.

 

“You came from Finland, I’m pretty sure it’s way colder there.” Adam says then finds himself with a wet ass in his lap and a damp towel on his head.

 

“But you didn’t take the water out of the pool.” Sauli says as he starts kissing Adam’s neck. Adam wraps the towel against Sauli’s cold skin.

 

“I knew you might want one last dip.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i just really miss our boys being together. :(


End file.
